Water-skiing may be generalized as the surface water activity in which a skier balancing on one or two water-skis is towed behind a motor boat. There are various dangers involved with the activity and others involving water boards, some of which are due to the eventual separation of ski, skis, or board and user. A skier may become disconnected with his water-ski or skis intentionally, when electing to drop from two skis down to one ski, or unintentionally, when falling. The maneuver of elective detachment of ski from skier results in an unattended water-ski, floating in open water. Due to the buoyancy distribution of modern water-skis, an unattended ski may rest in one of two positions. The upwards position, in which the bottom of the ski is resting downwards, allows the boot to protrude upward from the surface of the water, resulting in a relatively visible obstacle. More commonly, however, the ski rests in the downward position, in which the boot is submerged and the bottom of the ski rests nearly flush with the surface of the water. In this position, the ski is very difficult to view. During the course of a water-ski, the skier performs maneuvers through a wide lateral range behind the boat and is towed a considerable distance. These large distances may be traveled away from where the water-ski was left behind, creating a low vantage point of the towing boat to the ski. Frequently, the bodies of water on which one might elect to water-ski present conditions such as extremely bright or dark lighting and minor wave actions, which greatly diminish the visibility of an unattended water-ski. This poorly visible resting position a considerable distance away from the skier himself in extremely lit and less than calm conditions creates a situation of drastically decreased visibility, which is hazardous to water-goers and difficult for the retrieval of the water-ski.